Loonatics: A Seventh Loonatic
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: The loonatics are having a new member, and she develops some feelings for our favorite bunny! But the thing is, she was different from the rest. First Loonatic fanfic...enjoy! More info on my Profile!
1. Characters

**This is just a little information on the characters. Sorry if you don't like my OC but I try my best to make the story good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.**

000000000000000

Ace Bunny

* optical enhancement

* laser vision

* guardian strike sword

* martial arts

* leader

Katelyn Siren

* high senses

* ice vision

* sonic scream

* stealth

* new member & soon appointed second in command

Lexi Bunny

* super hearing

* brain blast

* brain waves (underwater)

* plant control

* agility

Danger Duck

* power orb randomizer

* quantum quack

* aqua dense

* knight of planet blanc

Slam Tasmanian

* super strength

* tornado maximizer

* thunder mode

* big fighter

Tech E. Coyote

* magnetism activated

* molecular regeneration

* genius

* team technician

Rev Runner

* flight

* super speed

* global posotioning

* fast talker

000000000000000

**Sorry if you don't like Kate being appointed second in command but I need her to be close to Ace, so this is the best bet.**

**~Cassandra**


	2. By Accident

**Author's Note: **

**So this is my very first Loonatic Fanfic. My OC, Kate, would most likely be in every one of my Loonatic stories now. So anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story! Please don't insult anything. I accept criticism, just not insults if you please. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics!**

000000000000000000

**(girl's pov)**

I roamed the hallways as people stepped aside to avoid me. My black hair covering the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. I quickened my pace to the parking lot. I avoided contact with everyone, at least I tried to. I ignored the insults that the other kids threw at me as I walked home in tears. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jennie Katelyn Siren, but I prefer Kate. As you can see I was not like most girls. No, I was very different. Firstly, I hated most things girly. I liked martial arts, maybe even sports. I wasn't that good though. Secondly, my eyes were different. I know it seems mean to judge me by my eyes, but they really weren't normal. They were a bright amethyst color. No normal person had eyes like mine. They even glow blue at certain times, like when I'm angry. Then my hair had blue streaks in them, though I never dyed it. It went naturally. Though I'd rather be called the freak then a stuck-up snob. I was half-way home, passing an alleyway, when I heard a voice call out to me. One that I didn't want to hear.

"Hey Siren!" the high pitched shriek echoed in my ears. I abruptly turned around to the source of the voice. There stood my enemy, Roxanne Fox.

"If you came to pick on me, then don't waste your time" I said as I turned to walk away.

But I was stopped when I felt people grab me from behind and started hitting me across the body. I yelped in pain each time I recieved a blow. The hitting finally stopped as I looked towards my attacker. Roxanne stood there with two boys by her side. They didn't look familiar to me, but they were from our school judging by the uniforms.

"Don't turn your back on me, Siren." she practically growled at me. I wasn't scared though, despite my pain. In fact, I was even angrier. My vision was suddenly clouded, as my eyes glowed. I knew that they were glowing blue right now, but this time, it wouldn't stop. Before I could register what was happening, a huge blast shot from my eyes. My vision became clouded again for a moment, before returning to normal. The sight that greeted me was unbelievable. There stood Roxanne, in a huge block of ice. I was beyond shocked, and so were the boys beside her.

"She's a freak!" and "Run!" were heard n the alleyway as the two boys ran out of sight, leaving Roxanne behind. I sighed and glared at the girl in front of me before approaching her. I knocked on the ice, seeing if it would break. But sadly, there was no effect. I tried picking up a few rocks and smashing them into the ice, but there was no effect at all. I eventually gave up and crashed to the floor in exhaustion. I glared at the ground, as if it would melt at any second. But it only made me angrier. I couldn't help myself, I screamed out my frustration. I could feel trembling, my anger flowing out of me easily. Then I stopped as I heard another scream. I finally ceased my screaming to look at the other person. Roxane stood frightened, in front of me. Eyed wide with horror. I only then realized that she was out of the ice as the pieces still lay on the ground.

"You're a freak Siren! A mistake of nature!" she yelled at me before she ran out of the alley. I followed suit but went the opposite direction. I headed straight home.

I slammed the door behind me as I entered my sanctuary, my home. I was always safe here, at least when dad wasn't around. He loathed me, as I did him. He was a sad excuse for a father, even to Derek, my little brother. We were adopted from an orphanage when we were young, but only mom really cared for us. Luckily dad wasn't home today. He had overtime at the office.

"Kate?" mom's gentle voice greeted me.

"I'm going to bed early" I said grumpily as I stomped up the stairs and crashed onto my bed.

I know I probably sound like a brat right now, but you would too after you just experienced what I have. I was glad mom got the message to leave me alone for tonight, I didn't want to see anyone right now. I lay in my bed, thinking over what just happened in the alleyway. How Roxanne was right about me being a freak. In fact, I completely agreed with her. I was never close to normal, never ven looked like it. I looked nothing like my mother, deep chocolate eyes, wavy brown hair and peachy white skin, nor my dad who had deep brown eyes, dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. No, I had straight black hair with natural blue highlights, amethyst eyes and pale white skin. I looked nothing like them, not even my blood brother who I was actually related to here. He had jet black hair, deep blue eyes and a peachy complexion. I sighed as I thought this. I was different and I had to accept the fact. And for one in my life, I had cried myself to sleep that night.

00000000000000000

**So what do you guys think? Is it alright? I know this chapter is kinda boring but the Loonatics would appear in the next chapter when they meet Kate. Anyways, please review guys!**

**~Blizzel**


	3. The New Teammate

**Author's Note: **

**Yeah it was a fast upload...im just so excited for a next chappie! Enjoy! I hope you all like reading this story as much as I love writing it. Anyways, thanks for some of your reviews guys, I am also redoing some chapters and sorry for not updating for so long since I was really busy with school lately. Anyways, on with the story!  
**

000000000000000000

**(Kate's pov)**

My eyes fluttered open as light struck my face. I lazily sat up, rubbing my eyes as I did so My vision was blurry as I had just awakened from a horrible sleep. My vision began to come into focus as it all became clear. I took a moment to observe my surroundings to notice that I was no longer in my room. In front of me were numerous gadgets and high-tech computer devices that could only be found in laboratories. Sure enough that I was in one, but I wanted to know how had ended up here in the first place. Or if my family was alright. I was deep in thought that I was startled by the ringing sound of the computers. Light flashed and eventually took shape of a woman. It was fuzzy at first but it finally cleared as I got a good look at the person. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, a fair complexion, nice red lips, but her eyes appeared white, and she wore some type of purple suit.

"Hello Jennie Katelyn" I cut her off

"Please call me Katelyn or Kate for short" she nodded.

"Very well Kate, I am Zadavia and welcome. I am here to inform you than you have been chosen to be a member of the Loonatics" I cut her off once again. I know it was rude, but I was scared for both myself and my family.

"The what?" I asked, utterly confused.

"The Loonatics, a group of super powered crime-fighters. I noticed that you have developed abilities as well." before she finished I asked.

"Sooo, those things I've been experiencing were superpowers? Isn't that sort of impossible?"I said giving a small chuckle though I found no humor in the situation.

"It's the Year 2772 my dear, anything is possible here" she answered. It took a while for me to register what she had just said. I was in the future, a different year. Away from my family.

"WHAT!" I yelled in shock and anger. I was just taken away from my home, no knowledge of where I was or what I was doing here.

"Yes I know your new here my dear, this is the future. You will be entering the Loonatics HQ in an a few minutes. Please calm down, I am sure you will adjust with your new life here. You may even take a liking to this world, please give it a chance." she persuaded. It felt strange, I felt safe here despite the fact I don't even know where here is. But I felt I could trust this woman, the reason why was still unknown.

"Thanks Zadavia, was it. I'll give it a chance and try to cope but may I know who I'm working with?" I asked finally calming down a bit. I could find a way to get home soon enough.

"Have you ever heard of anthros, child?" she asked after a short silence. I was about to retort to this question but thought better of it. There could have been a reason to this extremely random question.

"Yes, I have. But what does that have to do with-" I stopped mid-sentence to think for a moment until realization dawned on me. My teammates were anthros? As much as I wasted to believe it, I couldn't. I looked back up at Zadavia to see her smiling at me, obviously happy I was able to figure it out.

"You'll get along fine. Your uniform is in the closet. You will have to find a way to sneak passed the tower's security systems using your powers and skills. Good Luck Kate. Zadavia Out" with that, her hologram had shut off.

After she had left, I opened the closet, which was right across the room, and found a black suit. It had a blue belt, boots and gloves that went with it. It also had an upside down, blue triangle imprinted on the chest area. The blue colors of the uniform matched my hair streaks perfectly as I put on the uniform. I finally finished and readied myself to face the security systems and my teammates...

**(End of Kate's Pov)**

At the HQ, everyone was doing their usual things. Duck was watching Misty Breeze- er rather drooling, Rev and Tech were causing mischief in the lab with one of Tech's 'babies', Ace was meditating, Lexi was reading a random magazine and Slam was eating the whole table of food, literally. Everyone froze and focused as Zadavia's hologram appeared before them. Everything went silent as the woman spoke.

"Loonatics, I am informing you that a new member will be arriving in HQ in a few minutes" she said.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. The last thing they would have expected was a new member. A breakout from jail, maybe, but a new member was a complete surprise for all of them.

"Zadavia, are you serious about this? This isn't a joke right?" Lexi ensured, finally getting over her temporary shock.

"It's no joke Lexi and I'm sure you two will get along fine." Zadavia confirmed, smiling widely.

"You mean it's a girl? Alright!" Lexi cheered, rather loudly I may add.

"Don't get too excited Lex, we don't have super hearing but we still can't handle your screeches" Tech joked. Lexi glared at him in response.

"I hope you make her feel welcome, Ace it's your job to teach her everything she needs to know." Ace nodded in confirmation.

"And if I may add, she is quite... different from the rest of you. But you will see soon enough. Zadavia Out" she added before her hologram had disappeared.

After she was gone Ace finally spoke up" What did she mean by different?" he asked, the others just shrugged.

000000000000000

Ten minutes have passed before Duck had finally lost it.

"Where is she already!" he shrieked.

"Chill-Duck" Rev tried to calm him down.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Duck yelled back at the road runner and was about to continue when he was cut off by a voice.

"You know you really need to control your anger issues." the female voice interjected.

Everyone looked around to where the voice was coming from before a figure came down from the ceiling. The team was wide eyed. Their new member that stood before them was no anthro but a human. She was tall, with long, silky black hair with blue highlights, and her skin was pale white and her eyes were an unusual amethyst color.

"Hi I'm Katelyn Siren but you can call me Kate." she greeted them. An overly excited Lexi stood before her in a second.

"Hi I'm Lexi Bunny, that's Ace Bunny" she said gesturing to the yellow rabbit.

''That's Tech E. Coyote" gesturing to the green coyote.

"That's Rev Runner" gesturing to the red road runner.

"That's Slam Tasmanian" gesturing to the purple tasmanian devil.

"And that's Danger Duck" she said gesturing to the orange mallard. Lexi was wearing a wide smile that slightly scared Kate at the enthusiasm they showed. Ace approached the girl as he got over his shock.

"Eh, what's up doc?" he said to her. Kate turned to Ace and smiled.

"The ceiling. Don't you see it?" she even looked up to the roof for exaggeration. Ace chuckled at the joke, Kate even gave a mere giggle. She then looked over to the rest of the team, they were smiling at her with the exception of duck.

"Umm, did I miss something?" Kate asked rather uncomfortably. The others shook their heads at her, leaving her with Ace and Lexi for training.

000000000000000000

**So how was it guys? I know it's kinda boring but we're getting there soon. Oh and the pairing is AcexOC. Lexi is Ace's cousin in the story for who didn't know that yet. Sorry for not telling you guys. And sorry to all Acexi fans out there, I'll try to write an AcexLexi story soon.**

**~Blizzel  
**


	4. Her Powers

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for not updating for sooo long! School is seriously exhausting and I really didn't have much time. So anyway, here's the next chappie, Enjoy!**

0000000000000000000

Ace and Kate arrived at the training room, Lexi was the first to test her skills.

"Ready Kate? Gotta warn ya, I'm most of agility than martial arts." she smirked.

"Dont worry Lex, i think I can get the hang of it, I hope" Kate answered, but her tone was unsure.

Lexi delivered the fist kick but Kate barely dodged it. She stumbled for a bit until regaining her balance just in time for Lexi to brain blast her. She attempted to back-flip but stumbled as she landed on her feet and fell butt first onto the floor. She was sweating and panting heavily.

"This is harder than it looks"Kate said between pants. She stood up slowly, trying her best not to fall back down, but it was kinda hard.

"Get ready Kate!" Lexi kicked aiming for her stomach.

Kate was able to dodge it this time and kicked Lexi back making her fall to the ground. Lexi jumped to her feet and attempted another brain blast, while Kate blocked it with her own ice blast. The two powers formed bright flashed of light as they clashed against each other. The girls continued their fight, one tripped and fell after the other. Kate was about to give out a Sonic Scream when they heard an explosion from the lab. They arrived at the lab in time to find Tech in ashes.

"Oh my gosh! Tech!" Kate was panicked as she ran towards the ashes that was once her teammate. Ace approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kate, he can regenerate so pretty much nothing can hurt him." Ace tried to calm her down.

Tech regenerated as said as Kate gave out a sigh of relief. Tech laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Duck said pissed.

"Nothing" Tech answered.

"C'mon you practically had doll scared here! YEOW!" Duck yelled as he felt his tail burn and stiffen. He looked down, there was his tail, engulfed in ice. Kate had turned his tail into a buttcicle.

"Don't you ever call me doll, chick, babe, or any other silly names! Get it?"

"Got it" Duck squeaked. The others tried to stiffle their laughter at the scene before them.

"Good"

"Now, I definitely approve" Lexi said. Kate's scathing glare turned into a mischievous smile.

"So much for being brave, eh Duck?" The others had burst out laughing and it was Duck's turn to glare at Kate, but she seemed unfazed and continued to smirk in triumph.

"You're despicable"

"I know thank you" Kate said before they all had a burst of laughter once more with their new teammate. Even Duck cracked a small smile that Kate noticed for a brief moment.

"Still Tech, never do that again. I swear you gave me a heart attack." Kate said as she turned to face Tech, who was still chuckling. He shook his head and patted her on the shoulder in approval before shooing them out of the lab. Ace, Lexi, Duck and Kate lounged on the couch while Rev and Slam decided to watch Rev do a one-on-one game with himself in icehockey.

"So Kate, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Lexi asked. Kate tensed slightly at this, but luckily, nobody noticed.

"Well that's kind of a long story" she replied, desperately trying to hide her uneasiness. Lexi and Ace just looked at her expectantly. Kate sighed again and she began to tell her story.

_- FLASHBACK -_

_A ten year old walked home by herself one day. It was the usual, uneventful day at school, but she didn't exactly enjoy it. Being bullied by your fellow classmates isn't something that you would actually enjoy. The girl walked silently, tears streaming down her face, small cuts visible on her arms and a couple on her right cheek. It was nearly evening when she finally reached her home. She entered the house to be greeted by a hug from her mother, a furious look from her so-called father, and a curious look from her little brother._

_"Sorry I'm late. It was another tough day, I guess" the little gir said rather shakily as she tried to avoid her father's scathing gaze. Her mother only hugged her tighter and told her to rest._

_"You shouldn't be going through all of this at a young age, Kate" her mother whispered to her as she gently pushed her daughter towards the stairs. Kate went up without another word. As soon as she entered her room, she tossed her things to the side and motioned to sit by the window sill. Her chin rested in her hands as she gazed up at a perfect view of a stary night. She watched hopefully as a shooting star passed by._

_"I wish I wouldn't have to live a miserable life any longer. It just hurts." she said weakly, her voice cracking at the end. Then, the ground started to rumble. Was it an earthquake? Before she knew it, Kate was thrown back by a bright flash and landed on the other side of the room with a loud thump. Kate sat back up, panting heavily. It was as if extra weight had been added. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision, but it was clouded by bright blue light. She heard the door slam open, her mother's worried voice following. Then a gasp was heard. Kate's vision soon cleared._

_"mom?" she asked. Her mother soon grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her towards a mirror. It was Kate's turn to gasp. Her dull black hair was now a midnight black with a blue streak on her bangs, her skin was much paler, and her once brown eyes were now a gleaming amethyst. Kate smiled. Maybe, it was her wish coming true._

_- END FLASHBACK -_

"And that's pretty much on how I got my powers." Kate said. Ace and Lexi looked at her sadly. They knew what it was like to be unappreciated. Kate just sighed again.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kate asked, just to lighten the tense atmosphere.

000000000000000

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Blizzel**


	5. Episode 1: Loonatics on Ice

**Author's Note: **

**Here's another chappie for you guys! I decided to put on the episodes with Kate in them. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed!**

0000000000000000000

**Kate's POV**

"What do we do now?"

"Eh, I'm gonna go meditate" Ace said, Lexi just shrugged and left the room and duck went off to who know's where. Slam seemed to disappear as well. _Where'd they run off to?_ I turned towards Rev at the hockey table.

"Say Rev, you up for pizza?" Rev turned to me and smiled.

"Sure-there'-right-back" Then, he was out the room before I could blink.

"Okay?"

"You'll get used to it" I turned to Tech who just got out of his lab. I was about to reply when Rev came back in, pizza box in hand. _Is it just me, or did it get colder all of a sudden?_

"Jeez, who turned on the A.C?" Duck said as he came into the room. _Oh, so it isn't just me. _I looked at the said mallard and stifled a laugh. He was wearing a blue cape around his neck, making ridiculous poses in front of a mirror.

"Now that is cold" I heard Tech say. Tech took a bite out of his pizza and seemed to have a hard time chewing it_. _I looked closer and saw that the pizza was frozen.

"Where'd you get it? Iceland?" I asked Rev as I picked up a slice of pizza and examined it.

"Actually-no.I-just-picked-it-up-from-a-pizza-joint-downtown-which-I-must-say-is-abnormally-cold-for-this-time-of-year-but-if-you-really-like-the-pizza-they-have-last-time-I-could-go-back-and-get-some-and-be-back-at-4.2-seconds-but-of-course-it's-just-an-estimation-because-you'll-never-know-about-traffic." With that, Tech chucked his remaining pizza into Rev's mouth. I snickered at this.

"That was one of those questions that didn't require an answer" Tech said as he poked the pizza. Then he turned to Ace.

"Hey Ace" he called. Ace opened one eye to glance at us.

"On it Tech" he said then used his laser vision to melt the ice covering the pizza.

"Thanks Ace" I smiled at him and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Ah, extra crispy. Pizza duck?" Tech said.

"Are you kidding? I've already had my protien shake. Its vitally important to maintain a superhero physique because you can't be flabby when you're the duckinator!" I cocked a brow at this.

"duckinator?" I snickered.

"Yesterday you were calling yourself super duper duck" Ace told him.

"Yeah, well it wasn't quite rolling off at the time. Besides, I need a name that will fit on the costume"

"How about... duck" I said. Duck stared at me in annoyance.

"Very funny" he said sarcastically. Just then, the doors opened and Lexi came dancing into the room, literally. She took off her earphones and stared at Tech and I, who were munching on pizzas.

"Tech, Kate did you order more than one pie" she asked. Tech and I glanced at each other before answering.

"No, why?"

"Cause Slam is in the house" as if on cue, Slam came in, practically half frozen. We all stared at him in bewilderment. A familiar beep was soon heard and Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Loonatics, we have a problem" Ace walked over to the window and rubbed of some of the ice.

"You got dat right zadavia, I'd say we've got a serious problem" We all took a seat around Zadavia's hologram, I sat between Ace and Tech, Lexi at Tech's side, and beside her was Duck. On Ace's other side was Rev and next to Rev was Slam.

"So what's up Zadavia? Cause it's certainly not the temperature" I said. A picture appeared in a giant screen next to us. It was a giant iceburg!

"So far, nobody can tell where this iceburg came from. I don't have to tell you what will happen if the temperature keeps dropping." Zadavia explained.

"I knew it, we're gonna loose cable again" I looked at Duck in annoyance.

"We're on a verge of living in another ice age and you're worried about the stinkin' cable?" I growled.

"Exactly" Zadavia said.

"Oh great, those winter sweaters make me look chubbo" Lexi said.

"When the meteor hit, your superpowers were the only after effect, this iceburg could be related." Zadavia added.

"I tink we can handle one iceboug"

"Acmetropolis is counting on you to take care of this. Zadavia, Out"

"When she goes out, where does she go? The movies?" Lexi asked. Ace turned to Tech.

"Tech, we'll need some toys to melt this ice cube"

"Excusme chief, they're not toys. They're persisian handcrafted alloid instruments" Tech argued.

"Yeah, but it would be easier to call them toys. Like when you say 'hey, give me a persisian handcrafted alloid instrument!' It would sound simpler if you say 'hey, give me a toy!' doesn't it?" I told him grinning. The others sniggered whilst Tech scowled at me and stayed silent.

"she's got a point, you know" Duck said.

0000000000

We all held Tech's investion in our palms. It didn't look like a weapon to be honest.

"The retrofire master blaster" He stood by Rev and gave him his weapon.

"Hold it in the palm of your hand. Squeeze twice" Rev did as instructed and it transformed into a huge blaster. _Cool. _We were almost ready when Slam accidentally dropped his gadget. he fumbled with it for a while until he accidentally stepped on it and activated the blaster, sending him flying around the room.

"Uncurl your toes, uncurl your toes!" Tech yelled. Slam did as he was told and the blaster shrunk back, letting Slam hit the wall. Ace chuckled.

"You gotta love the toys!" Lexi said.

"Time to crush some ice. Let's jet"

0000000000

I nervously gripped the controls of my jetpack. I didn't know how to operate this thing, let alone fly it. Ace must've noticed my dilemma, because he came over to me.

"You alright dere Kate?" I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I don't exactly know how to ride a jetpack" Ace smiled in return.

"C'mon, it's easy." Ace instructed me on the controls and I was eventually able to hover in the air.

"Here" Ace held his hand out to me and I took it. I gave him a curious look which he returned with a smile. Then we flew out of headquarters. _This is amazing! _I hadn't noticed that Ace had already let go of my hand and I was flying on my own. I turned to him and gave him a thankful smile. The iceburg soon came into view.

"Would-you-look-at-that-thing-its-got-to-be-the-biggest-iceburg-I've-ever-seen!I've-seen-some-doozies,do-you-think-we-should-put-some-more-juice-in-the-blasters?Not-that-I-have-your-expertise-or-anything-but-that-is-one-giant-" Rev was cutt off when Ace yelled.

"Rev, watch where you're talkin'!" Luckily, Rev was able to pull up before he hit the iceburg.

"Alright, let wiseguy move Mt. Everest" Tech said.

"Alright, snow cones for everyone. Set blasters on thaw" As Ace said this, we all took out our blasters and shot at his signal. _It's not working..._ I heard Ace mumble something then he yelled,

"Alright, cease fire! Cease fire!" We all stopped shooting at this.

"Why don't my retrofire master blasters not work?" Tech sounded disappointed.

"No worries Tech, there's always plan B" Ace replied. It didn't seem to brighten Tech's mood.

"Aww Tech, it's alright. Maybe next time" I told him. He looked at me and smiled. _At least he isn't upset anymore. _We all landed and Ace had Slam melt the ice. And man, it didn't smell pretty.

"What did dis guy have for breakfast, huh?" Ace said. Duck was obviously jealous and accidentally quaked himself inside the ice which Slam eventually melted. The temperature was back to 70 degrees.

"Good guys one, mudda nature not'in"

"Hold on Ace, mother nature might be done, but I'm picking something up" Lexi said.

"Perhaps a high pitched dog whistle?" Duck mocked. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Don't you have anything better to do than insult people?" I growled angrily at him. Just then, the ice began to crack. I gasped and we tried to get out of the way. The ice cleared to reveal a... Viking ship? We all gasped. The ship's doors opened and ginat viking robots came out. They were all holding giant mallets and swords.

"Boy are you guys lost" Just then, a viking landed in front of us. He looked a tad bigger than the others. _Obviously the leader._

"What's up doc?" Ace said.

"I am Gunnar" the viking said.

"Gonna what? Go to a viking convention at the civic center?" I would have laughed if the situation wasn't serious.

"No, we are here to take over your world"

"You know, you frosted flakes might as well go back to where you came from, cause this is a no invasion zone"

"We will conquer your world at any means necessary"

"No you won't"

"Yes we will"

"No you won't"

"Yes we will" They sounded like children!

"Yes you will"

"No we won't conquer your world!"

"Have it you're way" The giant viking growled in frustration.

"I will enjoy crushing you rabbit!" Then he swung his sword at Ace, which he was able to dodge.

"Oh ya, like dat's ever gonna happen" Then Ace pulled out a sword and they began to fight. Ace eventually landed in front of us,

"I can keep this up all day" he said. I watched in horror and amazement as the viking's sword began to glow a bright blue. He shot it at Ace, but he used his laser blast to counter it. The other vikings eventually joined in. They slammed theit giant mallets and turned the ground to ice!

"That's almost like my ice blast" I mumbled. Apparently Lexi still heard.

"What do we do?" she said. I looked back just in time to see Ace slip on the ice.

"Ace!" I said as we all went to him.

"Their weapons seem to be charged by a subzero hypotherma liquid solidification energy that when fired can freeze-" Tech was cutt off by Ace saying that he had figured out that part already. Soon, the rest of the vikings blasted us, completely covering us in ice. Duck was able to 'quak' out eventually, leaving the rest of us on ice. _Gee, thanks a lot, Duck!_ Wait, maybe this ice is thin enough for me to break. I opened my mouth a little, my lips couldn't move much on ice. Without warning, I screamed. My portion of the ice began to crack and I could move my lips a bit more. The crack spread throughout the ice and the others could eventually move a bit as well. Slam made a tornado and broke the ice to pieces, sending Duck flying. I rubbed my hands together, trying to get warm.

"N-nice work dere Slam. Y-you too Kate" Ace said, trying to warm up himself.

"H-how d-did you do that anyway?" Lexi asked.

"S-sonic scream. Never really used it until now" Duck then walked up to us.

"I would have busted you out myself if you just gave me time to think" he said. I scowled at the mallard and Ace said,

"We had seconds, not hours Duck" then walked away. We all followed him. Duck lagged behind and mumbled something before following as well.

"I love what dey done wid da place"

"Snow drifts are very trendy this year" Lexi added. Then a familiar beep was heard.

"Dat sounds like Zadavia's ring" Lexi approached the machine and pressed a button.

"Hello?" Zadavia's hologram appeared before us.

"I guess you know by now that these are no ordinary vikings"

"Yeah, dey don't even sound scandinavian"

"I believe the iceburg slipped through one of the interdimensional portals that opened up after the meteor hit. These mutant techno vikings must have benn frozen inside during an ice storm in their own dimension. But now that they're here in Acmetropolis and have been released-"

"They can freeze and paralyze the world so it's easy for them to take over!" I said in realization.

"Precisely. But right now, you have bigger problems" Before we knew it, we were flung back. I sat up, rubbing my head. The ground were were sitting on was now covered in ice.

"I didn't get the last part, what are the bigger problems?" I heard Duck say. The ground began to rumble and I looked up. The viking ship was back. They shot ice at us, but we moved out of the way just in time. The head turned and shot ice at other parts of the city.

"What are they doing back on their boat?" I asked.

"Maybe they didn't want to miss the dinner show. Gunnar on ice! Let's jet!"

"Right! Ready team? 1... 2... 3!" But the jetpack didn't to anything but cough out smoke.

"The ice must've short circuited our jetpacks" Ace said. Thank God Tech had a backup plan. He took out a remote and seven motorcycles came. I was confused but impressed.

"How did you find time to make me one of these, Tech?" I asked.

"What did you think I was doing in the lab?" he answered. I smiled widely and we all got on. The motorcycles transformed and we got into the air. The vikings spotted us and began shooting again. Soon, I flew by Ace.

"How long are we gonna let them use us for target practice?" I asked.

"Until they run out of spit rods, which is right about... now!" Ace replied just as the vikings stopped shooting.

"Let the fun begin" I did a small salute.

"aye aye skipper"

"Loonatics, unite!" he yelled. We all flew to one direction and out of the vikings' line of sight. Our motorcycles connected and began to transform again, into a boat this time. Ace stood at the front, me on his right and Lexi on his left. Duck was seated by Tech, who was driving, Slam and Rev were standing somewhere at the back.

"Tech, you've outdone yourself" Ace said.

"You can say it, I'm a genius"

"Launch the torpedo!" The torpedo did head straight for the ship, but the ship rose up, letting the torpedo pass. Slam grumbled something.

"Yeah Slam, didn't see that one coming. Flying vikings?" Ace turned to Tech.

"They wont be flying for long" Tech replied. Ace grinned and cocked a brow at the coyote. Wings slid out from the side of the ship and we were on air once more. We flew over the viking ship and Ace told Tech to take it out. Something was wrong with the launch mechanism, so Slam grabbed the explosives and dropped them over the viking ship.

"Anchors away" Lexi said as the bombs did their job. The ship crashed into the water.

"I love those 'xplosions" Ace said as we watched the ship crash.

0000000000

"With deir ship down, do you tink da big freeze is over Tech?" Tech took off the Techno viking's head.

"All their power seems to be coming from the horns on these helmets" he said.

"Anyone else on board Rev?" Ace asked the roadrunner.

"Well-let's-have-a-look.-All-clear-for-all-clear-ab-starbor-port-bow-one-of-the-vikings-here-and-no-spitrods." Rev said checking every inch of the boat. He came back and shook his head.

"So where'd they all go?" Lexi asked.

"Foist we see 'em, now we dont. dis game of battleship was all a distraction. Hey Rev, can you get me a reading from dem nutjobs?" Rev's eyes glowed and a hologram was displayed from the triangle on his chest.

"They're heading for the planetary powergrid" Lexi stated. I turned to her.

"But won't that mean-"

"If they freeze the city's powercore-"

"Then the whole planet will have one bad case of frostbite" We all got on our motorcycles and headed for the powergrid.

0000000000

"What's up, hornheads?" Ace said.

"FREEZE THEM!" He was mad.

"You picked the wrong planet to invade, pally" Ace said. I could feel my eyes glowing a bright blue. Two vikings were headed straight for me. I flipped over them and shot my ice blast from behind. I managed to hit one, whiist the other swung his mallet at me. I backflipped to avoid the blow.

"C'mon you giant hunk of junk, bring it!" Before he could take another swing, I used my sonic scream. The viking stopped dead, he looked like he was shoru circuiting. Then he dropped to the ground, I smirked. I saw another viking strike at me, I dodged again. I jumped and gave a swift kick, hitting him square in the chest. Another viking came.

"These things just keep coming, don't they?" I said to myself. Before I knew it, the vikings were down and the powercore was fully charged.

"The energy from the vikings has recharged the power core" Lexi said. Duck looked around.

"Aw Tech, I was just about to let him have it!" he said. He lifted up a helmet and Tech was there. Ouch.

0000000000

We were all back at headquarters. Ace was meditating again, Duck was still figuring out a name, Lexi and I were lounging on the beanbag chairs and Tech was munching on pizza. Uh oh.

"Uh Tech?" I said. He looked up at me in time for all of us to hear slam shout.

"Pizza!" We all looked towards the door where Slam came in in a tornado. But Tech's new invention headed for Slam and clamped his mouth shut.

"You were saying Kate?" I shook my head.

"Nevermind"

Then, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Loonatics, I just had to personally say to each and everyone of you: job well done. The iceage is averted, the mutant techno vikings destroyed and Acmetropolis is safe. Thanks to you Ace, Rev, Kate, Lexi, Slam, Tech. Good work team, Zadavia Out" Everyone looked at Duck.

"How could she forget me? I was standing right here!"

"Don't worry Duck, you were fantastic!" I said, trying to lighten his mood.

"Oh ya, heroic" Ace added, only he was being sarcastic. Duck pushed Ace aside and pressed a button that activated Zadavia's hologram.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Ms. Zadavia? Duck here. I was wondering, did you forget something?"

"Yes, I suppose I did." Duck looked smug at this.

"No more memos about changing your name. Danger Duck is simple and easy to remember. Request denied" With that, her hologram disappeared. Duck looked crestfallen. Ace came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, at least its better dan what she used to call you"

"Fine. Danger Duck, I can live with that" Duck said. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Good. Cause honestly, those other names you've been giving yourself were really stupid" I said. He scowled at me.

"Gee, thanks for the support" We all laughed at this. Well, except Duck. First mission went pretty good if you ask me.

000000000000000

**So what do you guys think? I had to change some parts of the episode to make Kate fir in. And sorry if I didn't say that Ace and Lexi are cousins here. Kate's gonna be Ace's love interest here. I'm gonna be putting a little more romance in afew episodes and sometimes Kate would take Lexi's parts in the episode. So sorry if you don't like it. Please review!**

**~Cassandra**


	6. Episode 2: Attack of the Fuzzballs

**Author's Note: **

**Hurray, it's episode 2! I'm only going to pick certain episodes and some would probably be short chapters since not all episodes focus on the whole group. So I hope you guys liked the first chapter. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed!**

0000000000000000000

**No One's Pov**

Ace smirked as the hover disks (A/N I don't know what it's called) headed straight for him. He used his laser blasts and his sword to take them all down. He was currently having a combat simulation by himself. It wasn't long until Lexi entered the room, holding a puffball. She was cuddling the little creature in her arms.

"Hey, look what I got" She held it out for Ace to see.

"In a sec, Lex" Ace finished off one more hover disk and walked over to Lexi. Ace caught Slam, who was also at the door, mistakened the puffball for food and lunged at it. Lexi took it out of the way just in time, making slam hit a huge ray gun instead and landing on a tool box.

"Whoa, no eating my pet" The huge gun swirled around, accidentally knocking Tech over. The poor coyote layed upside down, the ray closing in on his butt. Tech yelped, but fortunately, the plug came off and the ray stopped. The coyote sighed in relief.

"What's that? You bought a new cotton tail?" Ace asked Lexi.

"No, it's a fuzz-z. Oh c'mon, biopets are only the coolest trends ever in Acmetropolis" she replied.

"Yeah? Waddaya hit it wid?"

"You don't hit it you love it. Show it whatever you want it to be: a glove, a chocker, a cuddlewalker" The pet transformed as Lexi demonstrated. Ace just looked thoughtful. Kate soon entered the room.

"What's goin' on?" she asked. Lexi held out her fuzzy to Kate.

"Check it out" she said. Kate squealed.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute! What is it?" Lexi's mouth dropped.

"How is it that you dont know what a fuzz-z is?" Kate merely shrugged.

"Hold it right there sister!" Duck's voice was heard from the doorway. Lexi turned to look at him. Then, Duck moved to stand in front of Lexi and snatched her fuzz-z.

"How did you get a hold of one of these anyway? My fuzz-z's been on back order for weeks. are you sure this isn't supposed to be..mine?" he said and tried to get it out of Lexi's reach as she tried to take the fuzz-z from Duck. Slam was on his other side and tried to take it as well. Duck held it away from Slam, right in front of Lexi. Lexi took back the fuzz-z.

"Back off Duck. Zozo is mine" Duck snickered.

"Zozo?" Kate crossed her arms and glared at duck. Suddenly, a screen appeared and Zadavia spoke.

"You are not going to believe this one Loonatics. But there'sa situation in South Acmetropolis that requires your special attention" They all gathered to listen.

"A residential zone in the fourth quadrant seems to have a giant spider problem"

"Didn't dey just spray for giant spiders last week?" Ace said.

"This family barely escaped with their lives." Zadavia added.

"Species? Origin?" Tech asked.

"Unknown and unknown"

"Forget where it came from, where's it going? It's not coming here is it?" Duck said, clearly terrified.

"The idea was for you to go there, Danger Duck" Zadavia replied. Duck looked about ready to wet himself. He gulped.

"Must we?"

"Wow, danger Duck afraid of danger. Kind of an ironic thing, isn't it?" Kate whispered to Lexi and we both snickered.

"I'll transfer coordinates and transit. Zadavia Out"

"She gets to go out, and we get to battle mutant spiders. Nice. Let's jet!"

0000000000

**Kate's POV**

We were at the launch pad, getting ready. Tech and Duck were the first one's out, followed by Slam and Rev. Lexi, Ace and I were getting ready to fly, when we heard soft purring. Ace grabbed Lexi's right up to reveal her fuzz-z.

"Eh, maybe lose da wristband, Lex" Lexi took her armback.

"I don't wanna leave her here by herself. She can be our mascot!" Lexi suggested.

"How about, no" I heard Lexi mumble 'fine' and took Zozo from her arm as Ace took off.

"Ace is right Lex. She could get hurt while we're out there" I said and turned around. I gave a running start before taking off to catch up with the others. I felt guilty for leaving Lexi alone. I sighed and went to catch up with Ace.

0000000000

"Alright, according to Zadavia's readings, we should be able to spot the itsy bitsy spider right about... now" Ace said as a giant spider crashed its way out of a building. I grimaced.

"Whoa, look at that thing. It has three, wait, four, five legs!" Just as Duck said this, the spider's leg swung at him and sent him flying.

"Uh, make that six legs!" I called to Duck. Slam landed and pulled on one of the creature's legs. And the thing squashed slam to the ground. Rev dived for Slam, picking him up before the thing could step on him. A giant crack spread throughout the road.

"Eh, slight problemo" Ace said. We watched as the crack reached the bridge, loosening its grip from the ground.

"gross, can I get the day off?" Lexi said.

"Heroes don't get the day off, its rescue time! Slam, let's give our friend a little help, what do you say?" Slam activated his jetpack and began to pull the monster towards the bridge. Rev flew around it, trying to keep it distracted. I flew over to them.

"Slam, keep it steady!" I called. I blasted two of its legs, freezing it firmly to the ground. The other four legs tried to swipe at Slam, Rev and I, but Slam gave a hard punch, slamming the spider to the side of the bridge. Ace, Lexi and Tech were now pushing the bridge downwards, Ace calling for us to clear out. we all watched as the bridge fell to the bottom. But when the smoke cleared, the spider was gone!

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. How did he get otta dere?" Ace said. We all landed at the bottom, the spider nowhere in sight.

"Very impressive. Itsy bitsy go bye bye" Lexi added.

"There's gotta be an explanation" Tech said, looking rather frustrated.

"Oh man, I don't believe it!" Duck's voice brought out full attention to him. He had found a brown fuzz-z. He named it wonderfluff. _Geez, and he laughs at the name Zozo?_ He walked over to us and Ace snatched the fuzz-z from his hands.

"Huh. Big spider beast pulls a disappearing act and we find a hard to get biopet in its place. What are da odds?"

"Hmm, four million, twently seven thousand and eight hundred sixty-seven to one" Tech answered.

"Kinda high on the coincidence meter, don't you think?" I asked, staring at the ball of fluff suspiciously.

"You're not trying to pin this on Wonderfluff, are you?" I heard Duck say.

"Until we come up wid sometin' better, yeah" Ace placed the fuzz-z in a tube. We were about ready when we hear purring. Lexi called out Zozo's name, confirming our suspicions. she took the fuzz out of her pocket and it jumped out of her hand. Then it jumped inside Ducks jetpack compartment, wonderfluff followed.

"Sorry, I guess they like me better. Now I have two superhero sidekicks, how cool is that?" Duck stated rather truimphiantly. Ace scowled at Lexi.

"You had to bring the fuzz" Lexi gave a sheepish smile and shrug in return.

"There's a party goin' on in your backpack" Lexi said as we heard the two fuzz squeaking inside.

"Oh, I never go out without some chocolate ab inducer bars. They must be really hungry" Duck pulled out the two fuzz from his backpack, but suddenly yelped in pain and dropped them. We watched in shock and horror and spikes grew, their teeth became sharper and legs sprouted out. The giant spider was back. The two growled at us.

"I'm not sure Wonderfluff has had all his shots. Anybody wanna buy a biopet cheap?"

"Duck!" Ace yelled as we all got out of the way.

"What?" duck turned around in time for the spider to swipe at him, sending him flying. The creatures tried to take another swipe at us, but we all scattered. Wonderfluff slammed Ace into the wall. He got into a fighting stance.

"Hit it Loonatics!" He was about to attack when Lexi grabbed his hand, stopping him from attacking. Slam tried to attack Zozo, but she grabbed him. The gorando Slam was emitting gathered rocks and smacked the fuzz. Well, spider. You get the point. Rev flew around its feet and got out of the way just as Duck threw a tar egg. Slam emitted another tornado and went to fight off Wonderfluff but Lexi's call stopped him. The fuzz clutched its head and shrunk to its original size, Zozo following soon after.

"What's gotten into dese powerpuffs?"

"Something powerful" Zadavia appeared on one of the billboards on top of a building.

"Powerful, but east to get a hold of" We flew up to the billboard where Zadavia was.

"Good point Ace. The boy with the first fuzz-z fed it a whole stash of chocolate candy before going to bed" she added.

"And our fuzzies ate Duck's chocolate!" Lexi said in realization.

"Prof. Zane's laboratory is located in the seventh quadrant. Just easet of the industrial center." zadavia said.

"The guy who invented these harballs better know where to cure their sweettooth, cause Acmetropolis is crawling with them" I said. We watched as everone below held onto their fuzz-z's.

"It-is-gonna-take-a-miracle-to-grab-all-these-fuzz-z's-I-can-grab-a-half-of-them-but-we're-gonna-need-something-really-amazing-to-get-the-rest-of-them" Rev said. Oh man, we're doomed.

0000000000

"I bet Tech has a few toys we can use."

"I give you the exovac 2400 X" The door opened to reveal a huge, and I mean HUGE vacuum cleaner.

"Wow Tech" Ace said, impressed.

"It's the ultimate urban vacuum" Slam grumbled something which I couldn't really understand.

"Now what in the world made ya come up wid dis?" Ace asked.

"Try eating with Slam" said anthro growled at Tech. "Not pretty" Slam grumbled angrily at Tech. Rev ran around the giant vacuum, observing it. He began to babble again, though I only caught parts of what he was saying.

"capability-sixteen seconds flat-whirlwind suction-tracking beam-just the fuzz-z's-and-not-innocent-bystanders" Well, that was enough of an explanation.

"I getcha. So you're sayin' dis invention really sucks. Fuzz-z's dat is" Ace smirked.

0000000000

We took off. Tech, Ace and I were seated inside Tech's invention, Duck and Lexi were sent off warn Professor Zane, and Rev was gathering fuzz-z's below. Slam on the other hand, was controlling the direction of the vacuum.

"how you doin' out dere slam?" Ace got a grumble as a response. Rev finally collected the last biopet.

"Mission accomplished" Ace said.

"How's everything on you side Lex?" I spoke into my communicator, but no response.

"Lex? You there?" Still No response. I glanced between Ace and Tech. "I've got a very bad feeling" We dropped off the fuzzballs at HQ and headed for Prof. Zane's lab.

"What do you think happened?" Tech asked.

"I don't know, but were gonna find out" I said as we crashed through the wall. Lexi and Duck managed to escape from two giant fuzz-z's but Zane was making a run for it. We all hopped out in time for Prof. Zane to have us surrounded by more fuzz-z's. Zane also let out some chocolate which Slam and Rev were able to clean out. It was too much though. zozo and Wonderfluff had their doze of sweets as well and transformed. My eyes glowed a bright blue. I aimed an ice blast at their feet, but they managed to get out. _Not good._ A fuzz grabbed Lexi, but she was saved by Tech. Then, Lexi, Tech and I were grabbed. I was ready to blast the fluff when I noticed it was Duck's pet who grabbed me. It was about to put me in its mouth!

"Ace!" I called out instead.

"On it Kate!" Ace leaped into action and grabbed the remote from Zane. But a fuzz grabbed him as well and made him drop the remote. Zane tried to get to it but Ace blasted it out of reach and managed to get free from the fuzz's hold. Ace took the remote and got control over the fuzz's. Wonderfluff stopped in his tracks and slowly lifted me away from his mouth. I sighed in relief.

0000000000

We released every single fuzz-z back to where they came from. Zozo was a little reluctant to go, and Duck didn't want to give up his either. After the goodbyes wer said, Tech activated his communicator and Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Congratulations Loonatics. Thanks to your efforts, Prof. Zane's noferious operation has been shut down. Take the rest of the day off, you deserve it. Zadavia Out"

"You know, fuzz-z's are so over. I've already moved on to the next big thing. Take a look at this!" He then pulled out a box with little toys in them.

"Oh, a little hamster playhouse" Ace said.

"No, a little flea circus!" Duck argued. Lexi moved to get a closer look.

"I don't see any fleas"

"Looks like there's a whole in the box" Tech added.

"Oh great! So where are the fleas?" A few seconds passed when Duck yelped in pain and scratched his butt. I grinned.

"Found them"

000000000000000

**So what did you think? Hahaha, Wonderfluff. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, or episode rather and I'll update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Cassandra**


	7. Episode 3: The Cloak of Black Velvet

**Yay, another chappie! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, with school and all. Anyway, it's episode 3 and I hope you guys like this!**

**But before than, there's someone that's been copying my story and just changing the character and dialogue to make it look like their own. So please, I request you to stop or I'm forced to have you reported. And before anyone makes any accusations towards me, check the publishing date before you comment.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Kate's Pov**

I've been sitting on the couch, reading magazines. Nothing interesting there. On my left, Slam was stuffing his face, and I merely rolled my eyes in a playful manner.

"Hello? Superhero Costume Discount Warehouse? Ive been trying to place an order. Hel- Hello?" Duck said through his phone. I swear, he's been trying that for the passed hour and it's beyond annoying by now. Slam munched on his food loudly beside us.

"Slam, I'm trying to hear!" Duck said. This time, I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Ah, there you are. I'd like to order the perforated swayed superhero's cape in robins egg blue?" there was mumbling on the other line before Duck leaped from his seat and landed right next to Slam.

"Just trying to jazz things up a bit, give the costume a little flare, stand out more in front of the boss lady" I snorted.

"As if your ego isn't enough to attract attention?" Duck huffed and glared at me in response.

"And you tell me to be nicer?" I merely shrugged. Ace and Lexi entered the room seconds later.

"He's so into the meditating thing." Lexi gestured to Tech who was on Ace's meditation pad.

"Ever since I showed him how to do it, not'in destoibs him" Ace said. We heard a groan.

"This is ridiculous! It's the 28th century! We've got jetpacks, hovercrafts, computer synchronized latte makers, but I still can't get a good cell signal from the 134th floor!" To prove his point, Duck set his ringer off, causing Tech to jump slightly. I expected him to snap at Duck, but he turned to him and calmly said,

"Duck, shut that ringer off" I cocked a brow in response.

"At least the ringer works, the rest of it is junk"

"Have some respect. I'm clearing my mind here" Tech said. I tossed the magazine on the couch and walked up to them, before placing my hands on my hips.

"What's the point on talking to him about clearing minds, Tech? He probably doesn't even have one" Tech snorted.

"For your information Missy, I do have a mind!" Duck glared at me then turned to Tech.

"And you'd need a hazmath team to clear the junk out of your head, Tech" I nodded.

"Yeah, while yours doesn't have anything to clear at all" Duck opened his mouth to retort, when his phone rang. He answered it, but all he met was a dial tone.

"That's it, I've had it! No more technology for me. From now on, I do everything the old fashion way" This time I cracked. I broke into fits of giggles.

"Yeah right!" Before breaking into another giggling fit.

"No phone? No VMP-3 Music Blaster 5000?" Lexi added.

"And no high tech weapons?" Ace finished.

"Who needs 'em? My bare hands are lethal weapons" He said, conjuring up his fire eggs. I stopped giggling, but held my grin.

"Yeah, lethal weapons against some toast and a cup of coffee" By this time, Slam and Rev were snickering.

"I agree with Kate. you couldn't go one low tech week without high tech stuff" Tech said.

"Oh ho ho, really? Well I'm not you, Mr. Techno Geek" Duck retorted. We backed away a couple of steps as Tech stood, making him taller than Duck.

"Make you a bet, if you can go through one week, I'll but you that new cape myself. And if not, you buy it for me."

"I want the matching, knee high boots" Duck pointed out.

"No problem" They both shook on it.

"By the way, I'm a 13...wide" Duck glared at him before storming out.

"Well, this would be interesting." Lexi said after a moment of silence. I nodded in agreement.

"It's not gonna last a day"

"Actually I think it would."

"The usual bet, Lex?"

"You're on Kate"

0000000000

We were all seated in our usual spots around Zadavia's hologram.

"Gather around Loonatics, we have a major crisis, besides duck's costume requests" she announced and I snickered. "Begin the holographic imaging feed."

The screens around us showed videos of recent break ins. Apparently the woman was called Black Velvet and she stole the Acme Dopolis 5 radar system.

"That system directs all air and space traffic in and out of Acmetropolis" Tech stated. Lexi sighed.

"So much for my weekend getaway to Acme Pulco" Lexi added.

"I'm afraid it gets worse. They've also taken the Acme Super Computer" zadavia stated. I could see Tech's eyes widen a fraction.

"That's the most advanced system on the planet! I should know, I built it for them" Tech said. Duck stood up from his seat as this was said.

"See what happens when you rely on technology? Utter chaos!" he sat back down. "I'm so going to win this bet" That's when I glared at him.

"Would you just shut up about the bet and pay attention before I turn you into a duckcicle!" I growled at him. He shrunk back in his seat muttering a 'yes, maam'.

"Thank you, Kate. I'm uploading security footage now. " Zadavia said, and the pictures on the screen changed to recorded security videos.

"Get us a closer shot of those raiders, Tech" Ace asked, and Tech did as followed. Suddenly, Black Velvet passed the screen. Slam grumbled as if he had just seen a super model.

"She's not that pretty" Lexi said.

"No, he's right. She's hot" I heard Ace say next to me, and I felt a slight bitter feeling in the pit of my stomach. I glared at the yellow rabbit.

"Keep your eyeballs in your head" I warned him and he flinched. At the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Lexi smirk a tad.

"Attractive or not, she's bad to the bone and you have to figure out what she's up to. Good luck, Loonatics. Zadavia, out."

"Alrighty gang, let's jet!"

0000000000

We began to board the jet, but before I could get on, Lexi stopped me. I looked at her, confused, but she gave me a knowing smirk.

"What?" I ask, utterly clueless.

"Is there somethin' going on between you and Ace?" My eyes widened at her question. Was there?

"What are you talking about?" Lexi's smirk widened.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kate." she said, but I still couldn't get what she was trying to imply, so I gave her another one of my clueless looks. Her smirk dropped and she just sighed.

"How can you not see it?"

"Kate! Lexi! You two comin'?" I heard Ace call. I shrugged before boarding the jet, Lexi right behind me.

"What kept you two?" Ace asked from my left.

"A rather confusing conversation."

As we took of, I could see Lexi giving me pointed looks, and Ace looked between us curiously.

"Did something happen between you two?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Honestly, I don't really know." I replied. Ace shrugged and continued to steer the jet.

"Uh, Ace? Aren't we going the wrong way? The space port is east." Lexi pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're goin' where de action is. Checkout da skyline, just like it was before da foist attack" he replied. I'd have to say he was right. Really dark clouds floated above the Acme Tech University. Tech even said he went to school there, no surprise. And I had the sudden urge to whack Duck upside the head about his comment on geeks, dwebs and brainiac nerds. Scratch that, I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Really Duck?" I glared at him.

"Do you have to do that every time I say something?"

"Yup!" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Does dis puppy have a hyper drive?" Ace said and pushed the controls forward, making the ship speed up.

"I'll take dat as a yes"

We landed and got out of the jet. Sure enough that the dark clouds still loomed above the building. Then suddenly, it went dark. And I mean pitch black.

"Mommy. Someone turned out the lights!" Duck squeaked.

"Failed again by technology" he added. I took a few steps backwards until I could feel Lexi behind me. We were back-to-back and both held a defense position.

"Tech, any toughts? Any suggestions?" Ace asked.

"Right now, Rev is gonna be our eyes, and Kate could be able to detect a few movements" I focused on the movements, which was easier since I couldn't see.

"No-problem-Tech,with-my-built-in-GPS-I-got-a-lock-on-'em" Rev said.

"Watch-out-Kate,Lexi,you're-surrounded" I could detect a few movements around me. I aimed for the closest one and gave a swift kick, hitting the person square in the chest. Another one tried to come up behind me, but I did a spin kick, and hit him on the head. Another came up on my left, then on my right, and it just kept going.

"Back off boys!" I said as I grabbed an upcoming enemy and threw him against another.

"45-degrees,46-degrees,47-degrees,48-degrees" I kicked and punched as Rev said, as did Lexi. One tried to take a swipe at me, but I did a small back flip to avoid it and gave another kick before moving back to my defense position. Then I felt one moving behind Lexi.

"Lex, watch you're back!" I called. Lexi turned around just in time before elbowing the guy, and gave a good kick.

"Thanks Kate!"

"Slam, they're ready for you. Spin straight ahead!" I could feel the vibration from Slam's tornado, it was heading straight for Tech.

"Tech, watch it!" I called just as Rev yelled for Slam to stop, and they slammed into each other.

Lexi and I positioned ourselves again, before we heard someone speak.

"We have what we came for. Crush them!" I looked up and I saw a black figure which was obviously Black Velvet, escaping with a huge machine.

"I see dark days ahead Loonatics!" We all gathered together and kept our defense positions. I could feel the enemies inching closer then, they just vanished. We were all confused. Suddenly, it was bright out again, just in time for us to see a huge metal structure beginning to crumble down on us. We dived out of the way, but Duck just stood there. Then the building came crashing down.

"Duck!"

"Oh no!"

"Dig 'im out!"

We all began to look through the pile of scrap metals for Duck. When he teleported next to us, we all glared at him. I walked up to him and hit him upside the head, earning a satisfying yelp of pain.

"What in the world were you thinking?" I hissed.

"Catch me if you can Loonatics!" We heard above us, Black Velvet's ship was getting away.

"C'mon! We can't lose her now!" Ace said and we all boarded the jet and took off after her.

"Time to pop this balloon"

"Pickin' up anything Tech?" Ace inquired.

"They must've applied some sort of cloaking device" Tech replied.

"You feel anything Kate?" He turned to me.

"Nope. No air vibrations, no heat waves or sonic waves. Nadda." I replied. He turned to Rev.

"Anything Rev?"

"No-trace-no-sign-no-mark-no-trail-no-heat-no-scrap-no-leak-no-spec-no-particle-no-nothing." Rev replied and I sighed in frustration.

"These guys are really getting on my nerves" I growled out.

"I hate being left in da dark" Just as Ace said this, it was pitch black again. I heard someone yelp.

"Who turned out the lights?" A few seconds later, it was bright again, and Tech was missing. Lexi gasped and pointed above us. Tech was being brought into Black Velvet's ship.

"Alright Loonatics, she's got somet'in to loirn. You take one, you take us all."

"Ace-I'm-picking-something-up-straight-ahead!" Rev said.

"I see 'em!" Ace said as the Zephlin came into view. It disappeared into some clouds and three ships came firing at us. I gasped and Lexi yelped. Ace steered the ship but they were still on our tail.

"We can't shake these things!" Lexi said.

"We're doomed, doomed!" Duck added.

"Alright Slam, dey give us no oder choice. Prepare for menouver 180"

Ace did a few spins, until the attackers were right in front of us. Slam fired three missiles, but the ships were heading back for the Zephlin, and now the missiles were heading for it as well.

"But Tech's up there!" Lexi said and Slam grumbled an 'uh oh'.

"Den we gotta stop dose missiles, now!" Ace turned to me.

"You t'ink you can steer 'em off course, Kate?"

"Not from here" Ace nodded.

"Foist one's yours Rev" Rev flew out of the jet and chased after the missile, while Duck teleported on top of one and tried to meddle with the controls. Rev managed to throw his missile off course.

"Eh, we're runnin' out of sky here, Kate!" I nodded.

"On the count of three" My eyes began to glow a familiar blue.

"One... two..." We drew closer to the missile.

"Two and a half..." The jet's windows opened.

"Three!" I gave a sonic scream, energy waves hit the missile full force. The missile looked like it was short circuiting. I stopped screaming and the jet's window closed as we watched the missile explode.

"Dat's what I call a Sonic boom!" Ace said. But the explosion sent back sonic waved that caused us to lose control of the jet. Ace, Lexi and I screamed. But as soon as Ace got control over the jet, we saw the Zephlin reappear.

"Alright Kate! You knocked out their cloaking! But where's Duck?" Ace said and we all looked around. We found Duck still fumbling with his missile.

"Grab the wheel, Kate!" I took over the controls and Ace got out of the jet to grab Duck.

"Hey, I was just learning how to fly that thing! A few more seconds and I would have been-" Duch stopped mid sentence when the missile exploded.

"Roasted duck?" Ace said and got back in the jet.

"Check the compartments, I'm sure Tech packed us somet'in just in case"

"In case of what?" Lexi asked.

"You know, the usual. Mutant vikings, giant fuzzballs" Ace pressed a button on the gadget he was holding and it transformed into a blaster.

"The Ninjizer 500, and nightvision goggles too!" I opened the jet's doors as we reached the Zephlin and Slam ripped out a piece of metal from the ship so we could enter. We all hopped on board and like before, it was extremely dark.

"Activate night vision opticles" Ace said. We blinked to activate the goggles.

"Activated!" We all replied.

"Let's go crush some Velvet!" Then we split up. Ace went with Duck, Slam with Rev, and me with Lexi. Lexi and I ran to where the huge machine was. (A/N Don't know what it's called. Sorry) There were minions guarding and Lexi and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Piece of cake."

We were going for a sneak attack but they went at us. After a few kicks and punches, they still kept coming.

"Guys, tell me you're ready" I heard Ace's voice in the communicator.

"We need another minute" I replied into the communicator, and elbowed an enemy coming from behind. Two more tried to swipe at me, but I did a few flips to avoid it then gave a powerful kick. A few other tried to corner me, but I gave a few spin kicks, and round house kicks. I saw Lexi knock one guy to his knees. But there were more coming at us. Lexi picked up the guy and threw him against the group, knocking them down. I flipped forward and kicked as another guy tried to swipe at me, And did another spin kick as one attacked from behind.

"They just keep on coming!" Lexi said.

"Kate, have you reversed the polarity?" I heard Ace say through the communicator again.

"Not yet, Ace!" I said as a few guys tried to corner me. I knocked one down. I picked the guy up and threw him against another approaching enemy. Finally, I flipped out of the way to avoid a blow, and kicked the guy square on the stomach. I approached the machine and pulled the switch.

"Got it!"

The next thing I knew, the whole place began to crumble. Lexi and i met up with the guys, and we all escaped on the jet just in time.

0000000000

Everything was finally back to normal. Or at least, as normal as it could get for us. Rev was playing air hockey with himself again, Slam cheering him on. Ace, Lexi and I were having a friendly game of billiard. Then, Duck marched up to us.

"Has anybody seen Tech? I think he has something he might want to say to me." Then Tech walked up to us. He was wearing a long blue cape, and matching boots.

"Thanks. I went ahead and ordered them. Nice huh? They're sending you the bill" he said. The look on Duck's face was priceless.

"But those are mine! You were supposed to buy those for me!" Duck argued and Ace stepped in.

"Eh, you used your phone Duck, we all saw ya" I smirked at Lexi who pouted in defeat. No one had noticed our little exchange just yet.

"But I only used the phone to save him!" Duck pointed towards Tech.

"If it weren't for me, he'd still be walking around 'whatever you say oh velvety one'." Duck said, making a weird impression of Tech as he did. I walked up to him.

"A bet's a bet." Then I turned to Lexi.

"Don't forget, Lex" Everyone looked between Lexi and I.

"Fine" she muttered.

"What exactly do you get out of this?" Tech asked me and I grinned.

"Lexi gets to pay for ice cream" And we laughed just as Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Good work Loonatics, Despite Black Velvet's disappearing act, the Shrall Caster has been dismantled and all the parts have been returned." Then she turned to look at Tech.

"Oh my Tech, don't you look heroic"

"Why thank you Zadavia!"

"very impressive indeed" she said, ignoring Duck's muttering.

"Zadavia out"

"Wait, come back! I picked out the cape, and the matching boots, I'm the heroic looking one! Be impressed with me!" Duck cried.

"Maybe you can call her back on your cellphone" I said.

"If you can get a signal" Ace added. Duck turned back to us and glared.

"Oh, you're all despicable"

Well this was a very eventful mission...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this! Sorry if it took so long.**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
